Luhan Bored
by ongdult
Summary: Luhan yang bosan hanya 'terkurung' di dalam kamar. Please dia ke Hawai bukan untuk diam seperti orang bodoh di dalam kamar. Ia juga ingin bersenang-senang seperti Sehun dan yang lainnya. Warn! BL, ooc, fluff failed [HUNHAN]


**Luhan Bored**

Author : seilurou

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Fluff, romance

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

.

.

Bibir pemuda manis itu tampak mengerucut. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Sejak tadi ia mengamati Sehun bersama artis SM lainnya di pantai dengan teropongnya dari balkon kamar hotel yang ditempatinya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ketika ia tidak tidak bisa keluar dari sini, Sehun tengah bersenang—senang disana. Lihat, bahkan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tengah berenang di laut. Ck. Dahinya berkedut kesal. Dilemparnya teropong yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk mengamati Sehun ke atas bed. Luhan –pemuda manis itu- ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. Bosan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membuka akun sosial media miliknya. Kesal yang tadi sempat mereda, kembali muncul ketika melihat postingan di instagram dan weibonya.

"Ck! Dia sengaja mau memanasiku atau gimana?! Arggggghh menyebalkan! aku ingin keluarrrr!" Luhan semakin sewot. Luhan tertidur setelahnya karena kelelahan mengomel. Dua jam kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati kekasihnya itu tertidur dengan damai. Ia duduk dipinggiran bed dan mengusap rambut pemuda manisnya itu.

"Enggh"

"Lu? Maaf membuatmu terbangun" Melihat Sehun didepannya, mendadak Luhan kembali mengingat kekesalannya tadi. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati sudah ada makanan di meja .

"Kau belum makan kan? Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan duduk dikursi didepan Sehun dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Sehun mengenrnyit heran. Tidak biasanya rusanya ini banyak diam.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Aku baik"

" Kau jadi banyak diam saat ini"

"Aku sedang makan Oh Sehun. Jangan ganggu" Tuh kan. Nada suaranya pun jutek.

"Lu-" Dering ponsel menghentikan Sehun yang baru akan protes. "Halo?"

" _Hey Sehun! Cepat ke lantai 2, sajangnim menyuruh kita berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Semua artis dan staff juga sudah ada disini"_

"Hah baiklah, aku kesana, _hyung_ " Sehun menutup telponnya dan memandang Luhan menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani.

"Mereka menunggumu, Sehun. Cepat pergi" Luhan mencoba mengusir Sehun.

"Aku janji akan segera kembali jika sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu" Sehun menyempatkan mencium bibir Luhan dan bergegaas pergi.

"Dasar bodoh" Lirih Luhan sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Sehun.

.

.

Sehun kembali kekamarnya dan Luhan. Saat ini mereka santai diaatas bed. Luhan yang bersandar di kepala bed sambil membaca buku, dan Sehun yang tiduran dipaha Luhan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun"

"Hm"

"Aku ingin keluar. Aku juga ingin main di pantai bersamamu" Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih menatapwajah Luhan diatasnya yang (pura-pura) fokus membaca buku.

"Aku bosan. Aku tidak mau ke pantai tengah malam seperti biasa, aku jadi tidak bisa berenang karena suhu dingin. Itu tidak asik. Aku ingin berjemur dan berenang seperti yang kalian lakukan. Untuk apa aku kesini jika aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang" Sehun paham sekarang. Ternyata Luhan-nya itu tengah merajuk. Ia terkekeh pelan membuat Luhan memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Hey Lu dengar, Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini di awal? Kau tahu disini banyak _sesaeng_ yang mengikuti kami, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu karena mereka"

"Tapi aku bosan Sehunnnnnn! Aku juga ingin wajah tampanku ini tidak menganggur. Aku ingin keluarrrr. Aku yakin pasti para bule berbiki itu akan tertarik ketika melihat wajahku"

"Hoo~ Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tampan? Kau cantik dan manis, Lu"

"Diam! Aku tampan dan manly! Laogao saja mengakuinya!" Sehun semakin terbahak.

"Dia hanya tidak mau kau menangis dan merengek, Lu. Jadi dia terpaksa berbohong" masih sambil tertawa.

"APA?! Oh Sehunnnnn!" Luhan sudah bersiap menganiaya Sehun, tapi tangannya sudah ditahan lebih dulu. Luhan dipojokkan di kepala ranjang dengan wajah Sehun didepannya yang sangat dekat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku!" tidak bisa. Sehun memegang tangannya cukup kuat.

"Luhan dengar, kau itu milikku. Tidak akan kuijinkan kau tebar pesona pada orang lain-"

"Cih, tapi itu yang selalu kau lakukan-mmmpph" perkataannya dipotong oleh ciuman oleh Sehun.

"Sekali lagi kau memotong perkataanku, aku akan menciummu lebih dari ini" Luhan begidik, ia kahirnya memilih diam.

"Aku melarangmu keluar untuk keselamatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi bulan-bulanan sesaeng. Aku sangat senang ketika kau bilang akan menyusulku di sini, jadi semua yang aku lakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu. Dan juga, aku janji, setelah liburan agensi ini selesai, aku masih memiliki beberapa hari free, jadi kita akan liburan disini berdua, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Yah anggap saja ini bulan madu kita" Wajah Luhan sukses merona.

"Se-Sehun, kau serius? Kita akan liburan berdua?"

"Ya, apapun demi rusa manisku" Dan obrolan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman manis memabukkan dengan latar belakang senja yang terlihat dari arah balkon kamar itu.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Absurd. Padahal lagi hiatus bikin ff hunhan.**

 **Cuma imajinasi saya.**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
